The Daughters of Sovereignty
by Jestiny and Kitty Kate
Summary: 4 girls, a band, and each with a mysterious power what could be better than this? A slight bit of Daughters of the Moon but mostly Sons of the Dark. This is by Jestiny with some back up by Kitty Kate.
1. Roselia Harris

Jestiny: Hello everyone and welcome to my first actually posted fanfiction! Yay happy days!  
Kyle: Hurry it up!  
Jestiny: Make me!  
Obie: Jestiny doesn't own us or any of the other characters.  
Jestiny: Yes they belong to the wonderful Lynne Ewing though I do actually own a few of the original characters...so let it all begin!

The Daughters of Sovereignty

Chapter One

Roselia

_Hera's rage towards other women was normally silent and swift. She never voiced anything and held it inside. There was always one daughter in each generation that had Hera's lost voice. However, none had used the voice so slowly the rage is building inside the next daughter._

Roselia Harris strolled down the hallway of Turney H.S. so she could get to her music class. As she quickly went by teachers, would wave and ask her how she was. Today Roselia had no time to stop and chat for a few seconds she was behind. Her social studies teacher, Mr. Richards, kept her after class and wouldn't give her a note so now she has to run for it. Roselia finally made it to her music class and right when she walked in the bell rang. She sighed with relief and made her way to her seat so she could begin her exciting day of singing. Singing was her passion and she's always had a good voice. At school she was always picked for the solos or other important role's and everyone loved her. Because of her great voice, she's won the school every school wide music competition they've entered her in and she was going to state that weekend so this week was all about practice. "Hello Ms. Harris," Roselia's young music teacher sung. Roselia like Mrs. Bat because she was so kind and sweet to everyone.

"Hello Mrs. Bat. How was your day?" Roselia responded kindly as she gently got in her spot to lead the chorus into their song they would sing for the competition. Roselia's long black hair had blue highlights and reached down to her mid back. Her bright green eyes seemed to brighten the room and her smile was warm and welcoming. She was wearing a white button up shirt and blue casual pants. Her skin held a stunning tan complection. Mrs. Bat just smiled and nodded in response to her question and sat at the piano so they could begin the practice.

Class went by quickly and soon the bell rung for everyone to go home. Roselia looked sadly at the room as she left reluctantly wishing she could just stand in there and sing all of the time. "Rose!" Roselia turned around quickly and saw her best friends running over to her.

"Hey Hope, hey Nao," Roselia said with one of her famous heart warming smiles. Hope had mid back red hair pulled back into a ponytail and light skin. She had beautiful emerald eyes that seemed like they held a secret. She was always wearing a turtleneck shirt with the collar and shoulder parts cut off with a long skirt with a slit on one side and with buckle up boots that almost went all the way up to her knees. Naomi on the other hand had short blonde hair that graced her perfect shoulders. She also had onyx eyes with the shape that orients normally have. She always wore some dress with little fuzzes on them or something cute. Naomi gave Roselia a big hug when she reached her and just smiled. Naomi was the head cheerleader even though her real interest is in playing football and Naomi has led her squad to many victories. Hope on the other hand wasn't much into school stuff so she just focuses on her guitar. They wanted to form a band together but the only problem is that they were no good a putting together songs or coming up with the instrumentals or anything.

"So when do you think we'll get ourselves someone who can write music?" Naomi asked as they began to walk home. Roselia just shrugged her shoulders and Hope didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"Hey there Roselia, Hope," a deep voice from the side came out. Next to them driving slowly was Barry, Naomi's stepbrother.

"Go away no one wants you here," Naomi said snapping at him. Barry glared at her and Naomi gave one back eventually Barry just gave up which honestly was a smart idea. Before Barry drove off he winked over at Roselia and Hope. After he left the two of them pretended to gag.

"That was gross," Hope stated matter-of-factly. Roselia and Naomi burst out laughing at the comment and soon they were in front of the apartments Roselia lived at.

"See you two later," Roselia said as she headed down the stairs to her lower leveled home. She unlocked the door and went right on in, "mom I'm home!" Her mother was just sitting in front of the television asleep. Roselia sighed and began to make dinner. Ever since her father left her she had to take care of herself and her mother. Her mother was blind and had a hard time with things but she always tried. Roselia tried to hold in a laugh as she remembered the time when her mother tried to cook a cake for her birthday. Roselia loved her even though she has to do all the work. She didn't mind she was actually happy to do it because she knew that if she didn't then her mother would and everything would turn out for the worst.

The weekend finally arrived and Roselia boarded the bus to go to the state competition in Hollywood. It wasn't a long drive but it was long enough to let her sleep for a little bit. When she got there and off the bus a wave of fear rushed over her and she shivered. Something wasn't right she felt it in her bones. "Hey Roselia don't be getting nervous now!" One of her classmates called out and Roselia could only nod in return.

'_Something bad is going to happen but I don't know what or why,_' she thought cautiously and decided to remain alert. They won the competition easily and now were on their way home. When they got there Roselia began to walk home alone at night. People offered her a ride home but she refused all of them. Roselia took a deep breath and looked up at the cloudy nighttime sky. The stars twinkled and she smiled. She loved the beauty of nature. The same wave of fear as earlier came rushing again and Roselia looked around completely alert. After a few minutes she calmed down and continued walking sure it was nothing.

"Hey Roselia or should I say goddess," Roselia turned around to see who said it but they were concealed by the shadows. She couldn't stop shaking nor could she say anything. The person emerged from the shadows and her eyes went wide.

"Sledge?" Roselia said with a great amount of surprise. Sledge just smiled at her and suddenly she was surrounded. "Who are you? What do you want?" Roselia demanded to know as she began to panic more and more.

"You Roselia. You see you are a goddess. A daughter of Hera and we must exterminate you." Roselia's eyes went wide and she ran. She ran until she thought she couldn't run no more and she slammed into something. She didn't have time to react when she hit the ground hard and all had gone black.

Jestiny: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next...instalment...  
Kyle: No not that word again  
Jestiny: You're almost as bad as Poe  
Berto, Obie, and Samuel: Come back and remember that Jestiny likes reviews. They keep her in a good mood!  
Jestiny: Yep!

Next Time: Hope to the rescue and what exactly is wrong with her?


	2. Hope Carson

Jestiny: I'm back!  
Obie: You're in a good mood...what happened?  
Jestiny: What? I can't be in a good mood for no reason?  
Kyle: Never...only when something happens...  
Jestiny: Fine then someone read the story its rights!  
Obie: Jestiny does not own you. Anything that is written is owned completely by Lynne Ewing and not anyone else. Jestiny only owns her four original characters, Roselia, Hope, Naomi, and Krystal. Is that good enough?  
Jestiny: Thank you Obie hug

The Daughters of Sovereignty

Chapter Two

Hope Carson

_Hera's wrath was truly unmatched. None others anger could even compare. However, there was too much anger for just her to hold in which could lead to destruction of her very being. She had one of her daughters of each generation to hold in that majority of Hera's anger. That daughter was always the one to be turned into a follower first though because of overwhelming emotions._

Hope Carson knelt down and brushed some hair from Roselia's face. She looked up and a hand full of men and women came up from the shadows accompanied by Sledge. "What did you do?" Hope demanded to know with fire raging in her eyes. They just looked at her with hallow eyes and Sledge laughed.

"Nothing Hope. Why don't you just mind your own business?" He smirked and it just seemed to fuel her anger. Hope stepped up in front of Roselia and took a deep breath. Strong waves of heat radiated from her hands. After a few moments, some sparks flew like someone trying to light a lighter. The people took a few steps back and some even began to flee. Sledge seemed to stay though as if she wasn't a threat. Flames burst from her palms and Sledge flinched. Hope slowly sauntered over to him with fire now swirling around her like an aura. Sledge saw no hope in winning the battle so he just turned into a shadow and spiraled off. Hope took a couple of deep breaths and dispersed the fire. Hope went back over to Roselia and knelt down to pick her up. She was asleep by now and Hope headed back to her apartment. At her apartment, Hope laid Roselia down on the sofa just as her father was coming in through the door.

"Dad what are you doing home early?" Hope asked quietly noting the bundle of Chinese food that would be for dinner.

"I got laid off," he answered and set the food down on the table. "The bottoms of your sleeves are burnt. Did it happen again?" Hope just nodded her head as she headed to the kitchen to retrieve a wet towel. She came back in and her father was just sitting there eating his egg-fried rice staring at the wall. Hope sighed and put the wet rag on Roselia's head.

"Roselia was being chased so I brought her here," Hope said knowing her father didn't really mind. Roselia was the type of person to have anyone love her even complete strangers.

"It's okay. Just be sure to let her mom know." Her father looked over at her and smiled. No matter what her father would stay happy just for her even if there were nothing to be happy about. After a fire killed her mother, it was just her and her father and he seemed to adjust just fine. Hope would always get in fights with other kids at school but he still loved her. She looked back at Roselia one more time before she went over to the table and sat across from her father. She took a box of rice and grabbed her chopsticks. Hope masterfully grabbed chunks of rice with the chopsticks and ate it. Her father just stared at her jealously and he struggled to just hold them.

"It pays to have an orient friend," Hope said mocking her father and he pouted. She loved just playing around with him. That was when a deep fire clenched her from within. She became uncontrollably angry and Hope began to scream. Her father tried his best to calm her down but nothing seemed to work. Roselia woke up to Hope screaming and she ran over to help Hope's father.

Jestiny: Another chapter taken down!  
Obie: And remember Jestiny loves reviews!  
Jestiny: Yes Jestiny does!

Next Time: Naomi is trying to deal with the fact that she has a new sibling on the way and she's starting to miss life back with ehr father in an "uncivilized" part in China. Will all of this consume her or will her duty towards her friends break her free?


End file.
